


Kryptonite Earth- Forgetting the Past

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Kryptonite [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Kryptonite, Memory Wipe, Millma Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Eliza asks Kara for help getting Alex to move on.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Series: Kryptonite [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1065203
Kudos: 6





	Kryptonite Earth- Forgetting the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Facebook/Twitter: FanFiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt. Facebook: The CW - Comic World
> 
> Note: I am finally completing this, in what might be the last ever Kryptonite story as, at the moment, I no more plans for anymore stories here..

Eliza Danvers sighed as she got off the phone with her daughter.

Eliza had been shocked too when Kara had told the world her secret, but Eliza could understand it. She remembered the girl who wanted her people and home back. This was something bigger. Alex, though, was just pissed. She had been mad at Kara for a long time and getting over Kara had been harder than moving to a new city and away. Especially with Kara's symbol everywhere and the nightly reminder of Krypton now they had their colony on the moon.

She picked up the phone again and dialled another number, knowing it was her last chance.

"Hello Clark," Eliza said when he answered. "I need one last favor."

"Go on," Clark said on the other end of the line.

-Kryptonite-

Kara, her mother Alura, her human mother Cat, Carter, and Mon were in Cat's house in National City listening to J'onn J'onnz.

There were DEO agents protecting the house now, since Kara was a diplomat for New Krypton and Alura the leader. There was some confusion on the protection her human family would get, since they were American Citizens; Kara's own American citizenship would be redacted and instead she was a citizen solely of New Krypton; the same same for Jal who was currently taking a nap in his room.

"So, can you help me get rid of the Hank Henshaw identity?" J'onn asked. He was so sick of pretending to be this man after so long.

Alura and Kara looked at each other.

"Given everything you have done, it will be tricky, but I will see what I can do to protect you," Alura said.

"Thank you," J'onn said.

The group was surprised though when the backdoor opened and Clark walked in with Eliza.

"You know, there's a lot of news media out front," Clark commented as Kara raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "Kara, I think it's time to listen to Eliza... for me."

Kara had been ignoring her foster mother's calls since Alex had murdered Astra; Alex's own actions against the El, and Ze families automatically extended to her own. Kara couldn't shake off her Kryptonian heritage, so when Cat had taken her in as her own, her human past with Eliza and Alex had been forgotten. She had wanted to reconcile with Eliza, but time had passed too quickly and now...

But now with Clark here, she couldn't ignore the woman who had tried her best to raise her, so Kara gave a nod.

"Wow," Eliza muttered, her eyes on Alura. "You're really her. Kara's mom?"

"And you were her first Earth mother," Alura nodded, remembering the stories Kara told her about her life on Earth.

"Yes," Eliza said, giving Cat a look and then turning to Kara. "I know there is one too many mothers in this room for you, and I am the one that doesn't belong anymore. But if we ever meant anything to you we need your help now."

"Eliza, just because I have moved on with my life doesn't mean I wouldn't help you if you needed it," Kara said. She had learned a lot since Alura had come back into her life, and her grievance with the Danvers family now lay solely on Alex.

"The world knowing who you are puts us in danger. Right now they haven't connected you to us but eventually they will, and even your fans will have a problem with the family you chose to abandon," Eliza pointed out. "We need to stay hidden, somehow."

"We could change the online records," Cat spoke up. "Make it look like Kara has lived with me since you got to Earth. We can simply change your last name on all the digital formats of CatCo from before you took my last name. Print out a couple copies with the new name, just in case. It's not like anyone hoards CatCo magazine."

"And I can do a wide spread mental change." J'onn spoke up. "It would be easy enough to implant the thought your last name was always Grant into everyone minds."

"I'll get Winn and Lena on it," Kara said, nodding and liking the idea.

"Thank you," Eliza smiled, to a nod from J'onn and Kara. "There's one other thing," Eliza paused. "Alex, she really needs to move on, and with you bigger than ever now... I just don't know what to do for her."

There was silence.

"I can't..." Kara stated, but J'onn held up a hand.

"I have an idea," J'onn spoke up. "I can erase Kara from Alex's mind completely. She won't remember she was your sister. It will be gone."

"I don't know if I could pretend I never had Kara," Eliza said, frowning at this as J'onn gave a nod.

"Maybe you don't have to," Alura stated, as people looked to her now. "What if she was lead to believe she had a sister, but one who died?"

J'onn gave a nod. "That's a good thought. I can make her think she did have a foster sister - blonde, with the name of Kara. I can implant a memory of that Kara dying after high school in a car accident," J'onn explained. "This way you can still keep pictures around of Kara here as a teenager. You would have to remove anything after High School from her apartment, and your own house, Eliza."

"I can live with that," Eliza nodded. With Kara's current face everywhere, it wasn't like she needed recent pictures.

"Alex lives in Central now," Kara said. "I'll go and get Adam to help me."

"Can I come?" Eliza asked.

"Sure," Kara said. "Mon, I'm sorry that date will have to wait."

"It's fine," Mon said, giving Kara a smile, who smiled back as she took Eliza and left.

-Kryptonite-

Adam Foster had a key to Alex's apartment so they didn't have to break in. Kara was wearing a hoodie, so she wasn't seen as who she was as they went into the apartment.

"So anything passed high school connected to you...?" Adam asked as he glanced around the room to pictures, many in shattered frames. "Okay then. I'm on it." Adam ran through the apartment as Kara giggled at his speed, still not used to her foster brother being a speedster.

"He is something," Eliza said, watching Adam with surprise.

"He's my ex," Kara stated. "And also my brother."

"That's not weird at all," Eliza muttered playfully, and Kara giggled. Looking back on it now, it was weird. "You've got a new guy now I see."

"Mon-El," Kara said happily. "We just met but… well he tried to save my planet. He spent years keeping Argo safe after Krypton blew. And helped me bring them here. He's…"

"Special," Eliza said and Kara smiled as he grabbed a photo off the shelf.

"This one will have to go," Kara said putting it in the pile Adam was making.

"I saw that smile," Eliza said.

"I have good memories of Alex and you," Kara admitted. "But what happen to Astra made me re-evaluate my life." Eliza nodded, knowing. "Overall I have everything I ever wanted now. Everything I have ever needed."

"I'm happy for you, Kara," Eliza said. "And I know I was not the best mother to you... Looking over our time together, I know where I went wrong. And I know Cat Grant was the mother you needed when you needed it. I wish I could have been there."

Kara gave a nod and was about to say something when Adam stopped.

"I think I got everything," Adam said.

"Let me do a quick check," Kara said, running around the apartment herself at super-speed. "You forgot this." Kara held up something before tossing it in the pile. "Where do you want this Eliza?" Kara asked, assuming Eliza would take it for safekeeping or something.

"I can't," Eliza said, shaking her head. "If Alex were to find any of it... Why don't you keep it?" Kara nodded at that, understanding as she told Adam where to bring it and they rushed all the items out.

-Kryptonite-

J'onn walked into the DEO as his human alter-ego. He had already done a quick mental change over the city to suggest that Kara had always been a Grant, to not question it.

This base, however, wasn't his normal DEO headquarters, but instead the Central location, inhabiting a building that on other worlds was STAR Labs. The labs never made here since Harrison Wells never existed.

"Director Danvers?" J'onn called as Alex looked up from talking to an agent. "A word in private?" Alex turned but Follow J'onn into her room office.

J'onn locked the door when they were both in and then blocked off the windows so no one could look in.

"What's this?" Alex asked. "What's going on...?"

"Oh, Alex..." J'onn sighed as he transformed into his Martian form. "This is for you own good..."

Alex took a step back, but J'onn took her arms and then put his hand over her head. She froze as he gained access to her mind, her memories... Going through her memories, he removed or altered anything connected to both Kara and Supergirl; at least, from the end of high school forward. He had to go through all the memories - all the good times and the bad; the arguments over Astra; the pleading; the crying... He had to erase Alex knowing about Superman's identity too, and that her foster sister, Kara, had been a Kryptonian.

He left Supergirl in Alex's mind though, but made her just a colleague who left when her aunt was killed.

Then came the tricky part as he went to after Kara graduated High School and inserted a memory... Alex opening the door to a police man, being told there had been an accident and her foster sister was dead. He had to insert the pain of losing a sister in Alex's mind. He had to dig into his own memories, of losing his daughters to the war and warp them for Alex to understand for her foster sister. This was tough on him, as it was on her.

J'onn took his hands away, taking a breath as he then turned back to his form.

"Was... sorry, I thought... was there something you needed, director?" Alex asked after a moment, shaking herself off.

"I just wanted to inform you, since you know the truth, that New Krypton is going to help me be myself," J'onn said. "On a permanent basis."

"That's great!" Alex said. "No more hiding as Hank Henshaw. I saw the press conference the other day. Can you believe Supergirl is Kara Grant?" J'onn gave a small smile.

"I was aware," J'onn said with a nod.

"Of course, you were. Then again, we didn't make up since her aunt's death," Alex said, a little sadly but shaking it off. It wasn't as though it mattered too much these days.

"Family is important to a Kryptonians," J'onn said.

"I guess. Then again, what do I know about Kryptonians?" Alex said with a shrug as J'onn unlocked the door to the office.

"I'll leave now," J'onn said, and Alex gave a smile as J'onn went for the exit and Alex went back to work.

"It worked." J'onn said in the coms as he exited the DEO and found a place to fly off as his Martian alter ego.

"My sweet girl... finally, the pain is over," Eliza's voice came over the coms, J'onn chuckling that she was there. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter Note: Well, this might not be the best, but a nice conclusion to Kryptonite and to Alex and Kara's overall arc. At the present time I have no other plans for this Earth, but hey you never know. I hope this kept anyone quarantined amused.
> 
> Please REVIEW.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
